


Overwatch and Grieve

by lizzie21



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-05-31 23:38:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6492340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizzie21/pseuds/lizzie21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The immediate aftermath of 4.18 and how Felicity takes care of everybody before the grief hits her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overwatch and Grieve

**Author's Note:**

> This is my love letter from Felicity to Laurel. I love them as friends and I can't wait to see how Felicity responds. 
> 
> This won't happen in the show, I know, but a girl can dream. 
> 
> Also sorry for the delay on the epilogue to the Christmas Date. I've run into a bit of a block. I know where I want to go just having a problem getting there. 
> 
> Also I didn't proof this, so please forgive any spelling/grammatical errors. I just wanted to get this out and share!

This isn't real.

Felicity just kept repeating that phrase over and over to herself.

This isn't real. This was a bad dream. A nightmare. Maybe an alternate world that Barry mentioned in one of their recent conversations.

Her friend wasn't dead. She couldn't be.

Felicity held John a little tighter as the tears fell rapidly. Laurel had been fine. The doctor said she made it through the surgery. It wasn't that long ago that Felicity was the one lying in that bed. She was able to get up. Why wasn't Laurel? Felicity didn't want to leave this hospital without her friend.

She could feel John's cries, his body shaking with grief she knew, but also rage. Felicity knew little about the circumstances only that the same evil man was responsible. Darhk. She would scream his name if she could. But her tears burned her throat and she wasn't sure if she could find her voice at all.

Another nurse came in flipping off all the machines and another round a cries ripped through the air. Felicity turned when she heard the door open again and saw Oliver leave the room. Felicity ached for him because she loved him - still, always - and because she knew how important Laurel meant for him. She would be there for him as she knew he would be for her.

"This is my fault," Felicity heard John grumble as he wiped the tears from his face.

"John," Felicity found her voice, "there is one man responsible for this. He is to blame. Not you."

"I shouldn't have trusted him," Dig said through clenched teeth. "I was blind. Oliver was right." He covered his face in his hands.

"I think we should call Lyla. You should be with them," Felicity grabbed her phone and sent Lyla a quick text. Dig left the room with a strong desire to find a vending machine and punch it.

Felicity was right behind Thea concerned over Oliver and what he was going through. Felicity had to be the strong one right now. She has to be the one to keep the team together. And sane. But before she could exit the room her heart fell through the floor with Captain Lance's entrance. He was crestfallen. Devastated.

Felicity grabbed for one of his hands and squeezed.

"I'm so sorry, Captain Lance." They were the only words she though to say. She had more but what do you say to the guy who has lost his daughters so many times. No man should have to deal with the death of his daughters three times.

Lance didn't say anything just moved like a zombie to Laurel's side and Felicity held back more tears as she caught another sight of her friend. Her eyes should open. Laurel should be happy to see her father. They had relied on each other for so long. This wasn't real. It couldn't be real.

Out in the hall Felicity found Thea slumped against the wall and Dig no where to be found. She turned toward the waiting area and saw Oliver in a chair staring at the wall. Felicity made a call to her mother knowing Lance would need her. The next call she made was to the airport to book her mother a seat on the next available flight.

Then Felicity took a moment to steel herself for what happens next. She looked up and down the hallway of the hospital, a place they've been too much. The place she was told she would never walk again and where they inserted the bio stimulant. It was where baby Sara was born in all of her perfectness and where she and Oliver shared their first kiss. She never wanted to see this hospital again.

Felicity walked over to Thea first and placed her hand on Thea's shoulder. Thea looked up and Felicity saw how red and raw her eyes were. This was going to hurt them all but they would fight for Laurel. Avenge her. But to do that they needed rest, food and a shower.

"Thea, why don't we get you and your brother home to rest. Then we tackle what's next."

Thea let out a sob. "I can't go home. Not without Laurel."

"I know," Felicity wrapped her arms around the smaller woman. "Come home with me."

Thea acquiesced and went to the bathroom before leaving affording Felicity the time to approach Oliver.

He was still sitting in the chair unmoved just his two fingers rubbing together. Felicity sat in the chair next to him and laced her fingers with his putting her other hand over top. He looked at her and she found her own thoughts reflected in his eyes. They didn't need words. She told him they would get Darhk, end him even because that's what he deserved. And she told him she would be there for the team, for him.

"Lyla texted me and said she picked up Dig," Felicity explained. "I'm going to take Thea home with me and I think you should come with us." It wasn't really a suggestion and Oliver nodded his head.

"I'm going to check with Lance to see if he needs anything," Oliver finally rose from chair, but Felicity didn't let go of his hand and he turned to her.

"My mom will be here in a couple of hours. I think he should stay with her at a hotel." She paused hoping he'd understand. "Just in case Darhk gets any ideas."

Oliver nodded once more and made his way back into the room with Lance. Felicity couldn't bring herself to verbalize what happened in that room. Not right now. Not when she needed to hold herself together for Oliver's and Thea's sake.

\----------------------------------------------->

The ride to her townhouse was silent. No surprise. But Oliver did keep in his body in contact with Felicity and she understood why. He needed to know where she was. That she was next to him and she would give him that comfort mostly because she needed it reciprocated. She needed to know he was okay.

They walked in and Felicity went into her room to grab clothes for Thea. Once accomplished Felicity showed Thea to the guest bedroom and bathroom.

"The bathroom is fully stocked, but if you need anything just let me know." Felicity had a feeling the younger woman wouldn't ask her for anything wanting to be alone. "Towels are in the closet and there are extra blankets in the bedroom closet. And if you get hungry have at anything you want in the fridge."

"Thank you, Felicity."

Felicity nodded back knowing she had another Queen to still take care of, but before she left the guest she room she said, "I love you, Thea." That made tears brim at both of their eyes, but tonight proved to Felicity they didn't say it enough. Thankfully it was one of the final things said between Felicity and Laurel. Felicity couldn't think about that. She had to push those feelings down. It was time to compartmentalize. If she had learned anything from Oliver it was how to do just that.

Walking into the living room Oliver was sitting on the couch and Felicity thought he looked unsure. She directed him to the bathroom in the master bedroom showing him where everything was. Oliver only slightly closed the door and Felicity heard the water turn on. Then she dug through the drawers in her dresser.

Felicity opened the door and started babbling, "Don't judge me but I smuggled out some of your t-shirts and sweatpants. They're so comfortable." The last few words trailed off when she laid eyes on Oliver's still form in the tub. He was heaving with cries, big fat tears streaming down his face. Felicity's heart broke to see the man she still loved like this. She set the clothes down on the counter and reached for the shampoo. Felicity lathered it in her hands and began massaging her fingers into his short hair. A shiver ran down her spine at the sight of his body.. She'd have to be blind to not have a reaction, but again those feelings got locked in a drawer as she continued to wash him.

She ran a washcloth over his muscles again trying to relieve the tension. Felicity wiped away his tears and rinsed him. Offering him a towel, Felicity let him get dressed and waited for him in the bedroom. She pulled down the covers on his side, well not his side, but the side he slept on when they were together.

Felicity heard his light steps coming out of the bathroom and then he stilled. She could tell he was unsure of his movements. She told him to climb into bed and he obliged, but once Felicity made her way away from the bed she saw Oliver's face drop.

"I'm going to wash my face and change clothes," she assured him. "I'll be right back."

Felicity moved automatically like a robot with only her muscle memory getting her through. She was all of a sudden exhausted and it took all of her energy to change out of her clothes. When she walked back into the bedroom she saw that Oliver was already asleep the gentle swell of his chest up and down comforting. He was there and she was certain that if she looked away he would be gone. It could have easily been Oliver in that hospital bed tonight instead of Laurel.

This still isn't real.

Felicity climbed into bed and sat with her legs pulled into her chest as the day finally caught up with her. She couldn't believe Laurel was gone when just a few days ago she witnessed her triumphantly take down Darhk in court. Laurel was so bad ass and it wasn't fair.

Felicity had come to rely on Laurel's friendship. They had come so far since their first meeting when Felicity babbled something about gorgeous Laurel. It amazed Felicity at how welcoming and comforting Laurel was when Felicity came to her door crying after Oliver had left for the League. That night Felicity cried into the arms of Oliver's ex-girlfriend but it had never felt that way. They were fast friends. Then they had laughed at the dumb things Oliver was capable of, the list was rather long, and from there they had become confidants. Even after the break up, Laurel checked in with Felicity and vice versa. Laurel let Felicity know how Oliver was after Felicity walked away from the team.

Now she was gone and with the Lazarus Pit destroyed there was no way to bring her back. Felicity couldn't hold back the tears and with everyone taken care of she didn't. She cried for the city because they were losing the Black Canary. A woman who took up the mantle for her sister to save her city.

Felicity cried for Captain Lance who didn't deserve to bury another daughter.

Felicity cried for Thea who lost her teammate, roommate and sister.

Felicity cried for Dig who was already blaming himself. She saw how close the two of them had become when she and Oliver were away. Felicity knew this was hitting him hard.

Felicity cried Sara who was in some other time and didn't yet know about her sister. Sara was the assassin, the one who put her life at risk more often than her sister. Sara was fighting against the darkness that consumed her and this might send her over the edge.

Felicity cried for Oliver who lost his first love. Oliver had told her how Laurel's picture got him through his time away. Oliver had already lost enough people in his life, his father, Tommy, his mother and now Laurel. Couldn't he catch a break?

Felicity cried for Laurel who overcame the loss of her boyfriend and sister and then her sister again. Then her boyfriend again. Laurel would never bring children into this world. She wouldn't fulfill her dream of becoming Star City DA. Laurel, who loved her sister so immensely that she was willing to fight for her soul.

Finally Felicity cried for herself. For the friend she would never be able to replace. For the nights they wouldn't get to share a pint of ice cream and watch some Nicholas Sparks movie. For the nights when they worked together to take down some criminal. For the nights they laughed at the boys.

Felicity couldn't control her sobs and not willing to get up and grab a tissue. She was all snot and tears when she heard Oliver say her name. Felicity's head snapped up from it's place in her arms to see that Oliver was no longer asleep. He sat up on the bed and put his hand on her shoulder. Felicity laid her head against his hand.

"I miss her," Felicity snorted trying to keep the snot at bay.

"I do, too." Oliver's deep voice reverberated throughout the room. He moved his arm around Felicity's shoulder and pulled her into his chest. She went willingly her own arm automatically winding its way around his chest. Oliver held her letting the tears wet his shirt as he rubbed circles on her back.

When Oliver felt Felicity's breathing even he brought her in tighter and laid down with her still wrapped in his arms. Felicity's head fit snugly under Oliver's chin laying halfway on his body. She needed to be in his arms. She needed to be wrapped in his warmth, in his strength but most of all in his protection tonight. She needed him.

So just before she drifted off to sleep, Felicity mumbled into Oliver's chest. "I don't want you to take this the wrong way, but I love you."

Oliver placed a kiss into her hair.

"I love you, too."

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think? Thanks for reading.


End file.
